And She'll Just Die If You're Late
by Yours Falsely
Summary: The junior prom starts in 3 minutes time... But where's Melanie's date? A modern day version of Phantom Manor, RR please!
1. TGIF

Woohoo! My first Phantom Manor story. I hope you like it. 

Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own Melanie Ravenswood, Phantom Manor, Henry Ravenswood, or Martha Ravenswood. But, oh, how I love them.

Melanie absentmindedly brushed a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear and glanced at the clock. Language Arts had dragged on longer than it normally did. This was not incredible, considering it was the last class of the day on Friday. She was more than ready to leave.

"Miss Ravenswood? Miss Ravenswood? Can you answer my question?"

Mr. Sullivan jokingly snapped his fingers in front of her face, and the class snickered.

Melanie shook her head quickly and blinked, signaling her return to reality.

"Oh, yes. Uh, sorry, what was the question?"

Mr. Sullivan gave an exasperated look and repeated, "From what we've read in Great Expectations, what can you tell me about Ms. Haversham?"

"Well, she was going to get married, but her groom never showed up, and she wore her wedding dress for the rest of her life."

"Very good, Miss Ravenswood. But you need to stop spacing out during class. I know you must have a lot on your mind, with the junior prom coming up and auditions for The Phantom of the Opera today."

Melanie looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sullivan. I'll try to pay attention."

Like a choir of heavenly hosts, the sharp trill of the bell sounded in her ears.

She grabbed her books, stood up, and broke into a near-run out the door.

'_God, I can't wait to get home,' _Melanie thought wearily. As she walked at a rather fast pace down the hall, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her faster in the opposite direction.

It was her friend, Holly.

"What—where are you taking me, Holly?" she asked through giggles.

She flashed a grin at Melanie.

"Auditions. Remember?"

Melanie abruptly stopped laughing and gave Holly a look of annoyance.

"Holllyyyyyyyyy… I told you that I was _not_ going to try out for Christine Daae."

Holly frowned.

"Aww, Mel! You have such a great voice! You'd get the part, without a doubt."

Melanie folded her arms stubbornly.

Holly quickly transitioned to the boo-boo lip plan.

"Please? For me?"

Melanie held her stance for a moment, then slowly cracked.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Holly cheered triumphantly. "I knew I could do it, I knew I could do it…" She chanted in a singsong voice.

Melanie rolled her eyes and smiled. Together, they made their way down the hallway to the auditorium.

A/N: Howdja like it? Review and I will give you a million dollars! Ok, not really, but I'd appreciate it.


	2. Learn to be Lonely

Aquarian Wolf: Hehe, thanks. You'll just have to wait and see…

Okay! REVIEW, PEOPLE! I will die a happy woman if you review. So yeah, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Manor, Melanie Ravenswood, Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daae… but everything else is mine!

On to… Chapter 2! Yay!

Melanie and Holly pushed through the auditorium's heavy doors. The theater was mostly dark, save for the bright but rather contained light emanating from the stage. Like a small child, Holly skipped down the steps down to the front row. Melanie, however, walked slowly, running her hand along the armrests. When she reached the bottom, she was surprised she hadn't noticed a large poster boasting:

**Roosevelt High School Proudly Presents Andrew Lloyd Webber's:**

**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

She looked in disgust at it, as if to say, "Thanks a lot, buddy."

She found Holly and walked up to where she was standing.

"You need to check in with that lady, Mel, so you can audition," she explained.

Melanie came over to her, a plump middle-aged woman with frameless glasses scribbling busily on a clipboard.

Melanie cleared her voice and stated,

"Hello, ma'am, I'm here to try out for Christine Daae."

The woman did not move her head but lifted her eyes to the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked in a business tone.

"Melanie Ravenswood."

She stared at Melanie as if she was a celebrity.

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Melanie! Your friend Holly has told me so much about you."

Melanie shot Holly an accusing glare, who shrugged apologetically.

"I'm Mrs. Morris, the drama and chorus teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morris," Melanie chimed as if she had said that phrase too many times in her life.

'_I guess that's what you get for having a congressman for a father and a surgeon for a mother; impeccable manners,' _Melanie thought with a sigh.

Not noticing the girl's loud exhalation, Mrs. Morris told Melanie,

"You will be the thirteenth to try out for Christine. You can go wait in that line with the other girls."

Melanie went and stood behind Holly in the long line on to the stage.

"You're trying out for something, Holly? Just yesterday you were insulting your voice."

Holly smiled comfortingly, or at least tried to.

"Nah, I'm just here for moral support."

Melanie's eyes swept across the house, desperately trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. She saw the cheerleaders, whispering and laughing with each other. Some were unkind, but a few of them had been her friend since childhood. She saw Micah, a hyper and hilarious otaku **_(A/N: Yay! Micah makes a cameo appearance!)_**, apparently drawing something. Then she saw him.

Brett.

He was sitting in the third row, reading what she made out to be The Phantom of the Opera.

'_That's appropriate for the occasion.' _

He apparently noticed her; he looked up and waved. Melanie waved back, but could feel the heat creeping onto her face.

Mrs. Morris filed through the aspiring performers like clockwork. Faster than she thought it would take, Melanie was at the front of the line.

She looked at Melanie and smiled.

"It's your turn, Miss Ravenswood."

"Knock 'em dead, girl," Holly whispered as Melanie stepped onto the stage.

She slowly made her way to the center, where the lights were so bright that Melanie couldn't see the audience.

"Er, what should I sing?"

"Anything, preferably something from the Phantom of the Opera," Mrs. Morris replied quickly.

"Um, okay."

Melanie breathed deeply and began,

"_Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness,_

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely.  
Learn to be your one companion._

_Ever dreamed, out in the world,_

_There are arms to hold you._

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own._

_So laugh, in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Life can be lived,_

_Life can be loved,_

_Alone."_

The last note drifted hauntingly through the auditorium.

Mrs. Morris fell to her knees and broke into tears.

"Brava! Magnifica! Oh, my dear, you were incredible."

Holly beamed proudly at her friend.

Mrs. Morris wrapped her arm around Melanie's shoulder, pulled the girl towards her, and shouted joyously to the audience,

"We have found our Christine Daae!"

Wow, that was long for me. PLEASE, pretty please, with sugar on top, review!

Please?

Okay, thanks.


End file.
